1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to meat tenderizers and, more specifically, to a tenderizing tray having a plurality of conical projections extending upward from a base thereof. The conical projections cause holes to be punctured in the surface of the meat which aide in the retention of marinades and spices contained in the tenderizing tray. Additionally, the conical projections provide a greater heated cooking surface when the meat is being cooked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other devices for tenderizing meat exist in the prior art. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 112,092 issued to L. B. Tarbox on Feb. 21, 1871.
A patent was issued to J. W. James on Dec. 29, 1874 as U.S. Pat. No. 158,280. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 198,974 was issued to H. R. Fuller on Jan. 8, 1878 and F. M. Robinson was issued U.S. Pat. No. 715,695. J. W. Hurley was issued U.S. Pat. No. 857,568 on Jun. 18, 1907 and on Apr. 22, 1941 N. J. Simpkins was issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,274,250.
F. P. Savage was issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,020 on Mar. 5, 1946. U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,221 was issued to W. Dura on Nov. 16, 1954. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,261 was issued to C. D. Winton on Feb. 28, 1995. U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,090 was issued to M. W. Thompson on Dec. 12, 2000.
While these meat-tenderizing devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.